What Shouldn't Surprise You
by Daelena
Summary: When Kurt's heart gets shattered, it's left up to some old high school buddies to pick up the pieces. Three Musketeer universe. Post-"The Break-Up"


What Shouldn't Surprise You

_Disclaimer__: Nope, I don't own a thing. I'm merely playing in this sandbox._

_Summary__: When Kurt's heart gets shattered, it's left up to some old high school buddies to pick up the pieces. Three Musketeer universe. Post-"The Break-Up"_

_Yep, I'm returning to the Three Musketeer 'verse. A little kink was tossed out because Mike and Tina broke up, but that'll be dealt with eventually. However, Mike is not featured in this story, so all is right._

_Featured characters__: Karofsky, Puck, Tina, Rachel, Kurt, Brody, and an OC_

_Anyways, on with the show._

The last thing that Andrew Gray expected was when he opened his dorm room door at eight o'clock on a Friday morning to see a very unlikely duo demanding to see his freshman roommate here at Ohio State, Dave Karofsky.

He fumbled for a moment before calling to his roommate. When the jock saw the short Asian girl and the tall mohawk-sporting boy at his door, he gave them a warm smile and a friendly greeting, clearly indicating that the trio was, in fact, friends – from high school, as his roommate was quick to supply. Andrew was casually (and quickly) introduced to Tina (Asian chick) and Puck (mohawk dude).

However, further introductions were cut short, when Tina uttered the following phrase to Dave, "Pack Mass Effect. Kurt's in tears."

Andrew saw how fast Dave's face changed from seeing old high school friends to genuine concern over the aforementioned Kurt.

Now, Andrew had heard a thing or two in passing about this mysterious Kurt person. Dave had been open about his own sexuality to his roommate shortly after they had met and he had said how much Kurt had helped him with coming to terms with that. The two had a history that Dave was either upfront or completely mysterious about. Andrew was cool with Dave. The hockey player was gnarly when it came to video games and, frankly, the man's ability to cook half-decent food in a microwave had quickly become legendary on their floor.

But still, he was quite surprised when Dave had a weekend bag, replete with the requested Mass Effect and a variety of other violent video games that suited Dave, but did not seem to work well with the guy who, according to Dave, had recently scored a prestigious internship with . Regardless, if the stories were true, Kurt kicked ass on video games and Andrew was not one to question the skill level of someone who spent hours playing with his roommate.

Not fifteen minutes after Puck and Tina showed up their door, Dave was walking out, bidding farewell to Andrew, leaving the other young man to wonder what had happened to cause this "borrowing" of his roommate.

**x Glee x Three Musketeers x Glee x Three Musketeers x Glee x Three Musketeers x Glee x Three Musketeers x**

It took Tina about thirty seconds to fill Dave in on what had gone down between Kurt and Blaine.

To say that Dave was surprised that Blaine had cheated on Kurt was a little bit of an understatement. Though Puck, Tina, and Rachel, the original Three Musketeers, had had their reservations regarding Blaine's commitment to Kurt (Dave remembered how little Blaine had actually done for Kurt on Valentine's Day, not to mention the whole thing with Sebastian), but Dave had spent time with Kurt and Blaine. They seemed strong in their relationships and, even if Blaine was reluctant to trust Dave, it was clear (to Dave, at least, after some forced admissions), that they were the couple he thought could stay high school sweethearts for forever.

That, as they say, was clearly not the case.

Dave was only annoyed that Kurt _hadn't_ called anyone from their (more than three) Three Musketeers. Rachel had put the APB out as soon as she had gotten back to New York from giving Finn another long-overdue come-uppance (good for her . . . again, in Dave's opinion). She had found Kurt sitting on the floor of their apartment, with a tub of cookie dough in front of him and _Labyrinth_ on – and Rachel decided that enough was enough and there needed to be a stress-reliever of the Musketeer variety.

Which is why Puck drove for three days (and nights) straight from LA to Lima, probably getting a few speeding tickets along the way, picking up Tina, before swinging up to State and grabbing Dave, who promptly told Puck to crawl into the back seat and sleep until they got to New York.

So, not quite ten hours after Puck and Tina showed up at his dorm room, Dave was parking Puck's truck in front of Rachel's and Kurt's apartment building. Tina roused Puck from the back before the three climbed out of the cab, grabbing duffels, bags of extremely unhealthy food (and a few vegetables, because Kurt would want them once he came to his senses), and four pies of pizza, as they went.

Never let it be said that the Musketeers didn't come prepared.

Rachel answered the door for them and Tina was hugging Kurt in a matter of seconds, while the boys deposited the food onto the two card tables that Rachel had set up for them.

Dave had his Mass Effect games close to his chest as he walked to Kurt.

It was a well-known piece of information that Kurt had an absolutely crush on Kaiden, his voice especially, and there was nothing that could make him feel better than the Kaiden romance option in the games. All Dave had to do was hold the games out to Kurt when the smaller boy looked at him and a smile, small but true, split across his face.

"God, I really need some explosions and Kaiden-related love right now," Kurt said, warmly. "His voice is _so_ sexy."

Dave laughed.

"Why do you think I brought it?"

Kurt blinked almost owlishly before laughing.

"You are a life-saver, Dave Karofsky," Kurt giggled, before snatching the games from his hands.

Yeah, Kurt was going okay.

A knock on the door had all five in the apartment looking at the offending door. Puck raised his eye and crossed to the recently-closed door. He opened it to reveal a medium-height, well-muscled, and fairly attractive (in Dave's opinion) man.

"Yo," Puck said. "Unless you've got booze or junk food, you're not allowed."

"Uh, hi," the man replied, "is Rachel here?"

Puck pursed his lips and Dave saw the shift from "We could be bros" to "I think I don't like you very much" happen in a split second. If he wasn't mistaken, this here was Brody, the NYADA upperclassmen who was laying the flirt on heavy on Rachel (Kurt's words, not his). That alone had Dave tense. Tina was no better, off next to the requested Rachel.

"Brody, hey," Rachel said, as she closed the distance to the door. She gave her friend (new boyfriend? flirt? tease?) a bright smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," the upperclassman said, putting his hands into his pocket and shifting his weight form foot to foot, "I stopped by to see if you wanted to go out to dinner, but clearly, you have guests, though, if they don't mind letting you leave . . ."

Brody trailed off and Dave knew that Rachel was giving him the patented Rachel-Berry-disapproving-glare-of-death.

"I'm flattered, Brody," she said, "but right now, my friends and I were going to spend this weekend hanging out and playing video games."

That seemed to catch Brody by surprise.

"_All_ weekend?"

Rachel nodded.

"Yep."

"So, there's no other way for me to see you until school on Monday?"

Puck, obviously, had had enough of that. He gave the NYADA boy a steady glare and added, "You heard the lady, move along."

Brody squared up, ready to have a pissing contest with Puck.

"And who are you?"

"A fellow Gleek, Musketeer, and life-long best friend," Kurt called, from the back of the room. Brody looked to the former-diva. There was a looks-could-kill look on Kurt's face. "Now, if you'll excuse yourself, Brody, you're interrupting my Mass Effect time and I need the sexy man voice of Kaiden, as provided by Raphael Sbarge."

For a guy who was supposed to be studying to be an actor, Brody seemed to be channeling the facial expression of the goldfish better known as Finn Hudson. Puck took advantage of that surprise and closed the apartment door, locking it, before putting his arm around Rachel in a brotherly manner.

The duo turned to face the rest of the group.

Tina put her hands on her hips. "Okay, Rachel, before Kurt goes off into Kaiden-lala-land, _tell _me you're not thinking about hooking up with that guy right after Finn decided to bumble his way into getting you back because, if you are, I so am going to need a camera for next week when Finn finds out."

Rachel's answering laugh was warm and delightful and so full of mirth that Dave knew that this was going to be one of those ridiculous weekends that they would never really forget.

_So, this was just another silly installment that I mused up. I know it's not the best thing out there, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know!_


End file.
